


В суровых условиях

by Greenmusik, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [17]
Category: Avengers Academy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тони Старк не любит канал «Живая планета».





	В суровых условиях

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/gifts).



> Охотничья сцена.

День не задался с самого утра. Вместо завтрака в джакузи Тони сначала был вынужден вручную вычищать историю поиска после Осы, потом отвлекать Локи от попытки устроить внеурочный дэнс-баттл, а стоило собраться пообедать, как нарисовался Стив с очередным конвертом и утащил его в ангар. И вот теперь они вдвоём со Стивом на необитаемом острове посреди нигде, и у них есть сценарий самого идиотского в мире свидания, которое они должны заснять, чтобы Фьюри поставил галочку в графе «выполнено». И если честно, то свиданием это называет только Тони. Как обычно.

— А знаешь, всё могло быть гораздо хуже, — начинает Тони, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от печальных мыслей и сосущего чувства в желудке: завтрак он так и не съел, ужин вчера пропустил, а пакетик сока, выпитый в джете по пути на остров, вряд ли можно считать полноценным обедом, даже несмотря на то, что сок был с мякотью.

— Например? — послушно отзывается Стив, наконец уяснивший, что если не можешь сбежать от Тони Старка, сославшись на первый попавшийся вид занятости, то лучше поддержать разговор добровольно.

— Например, здесь могли быть туземцы.

А это, кстати, мысль. Собирать по общаге особо провинившихся перед уборочными ботами и отсылать их сюда, где нет ни плиты, ни ботов, ни танцпола… Ни шкафа с сыром, запасы в котором удивительным образом ежедневно тают вне зависимости от того, открывал его Тони или нет.

Из приятных мечтаний Тони вырывает вонь палёной травы.

— Надеюсь, ты заснял, — уточняет Стив, когда он перестаёт чихать. Уголки его рта самую малость приподняты, и Тони никак не может решить, насмешка это или самодовольство.

— Ты же не думал, что я буду всё делать руками? — Тони не ухмыляется только потому, что у него болит лицо. — Вон тот мелкий парень сделает всё за нас.

Точка следящего бота едва видна против солнца, но даже обжигающая местная жара лучше, чем дождь. Вообще-то погода на территории Академии регулируется так, чтобы дождь никому не мешал и шёл по ночам, но только не во время прохождения метеоритного облака. Которое как уже двое суток как началось, а Тони до сих пор не был на романтичной ночной прогулке, потому что почти все девушки внезапно оказались приглашены не им. Но самоубийственные варианты — вроде пригласить Чёрную Вдову или позволить себе остаться наедине с Аморой — Тони даже не рассматривает.

— Тони!

Похоже, пока он отвлёкся, Стив не только сложил симпатичную кучку из непонятно где найденных дров вокруг маленького костерка из мха, сухой травы, веточек и ещё какого-то мусора, но и сходил к ручью. И когда только всё успевает!

— Эта подойдёт? — спрашивает Стив, тыча ему в лицо жадно разевающей рот и топорщащей жабры рыбиной, и Тони морщится: живая рыба вне воды — это что-то противоестественное.

— Вообще-то, когда я сказал «поймать обед», я пошутил. Демонстрации собирательских навыков для зачёта вполне достаточно. Орехи, ягоды…

— То есть отпустить? — Стив делает шаг в направлении ручья, и Тони сам не понимает, когда успел вскочить и вцепиться ему куртку.

— Вот ты сейчас её отпустишь, она оклемается, решит, что избранная, захватит в ручье власть, воспитает не одно поколение мальков, одержимых идеей выйти из воды и навалять двуногим, и нам придётся устраивать далеко не тренировочный вылет, чтобы предотвратить уничтожение человечества.

Глаза Стива с каждым его словом становятся всё шире, а к концу тирады он от смеха едва удерживает всё ещё трепыхающуюся рыбину.

— Что это хоть?

— Судя по пятнам, форель.

— А не мелковата? — усомняется Тони, оглядев рыбу внимательнее.

— А ты хотел, чтобы я поймал в ручье акулу?

Тони почти отвечает, что среди его желаний мелькают в основном осьминоги и обычно это именно они ловят Стива, но он решает не дёргать за усы только задремавшего тигра их не-то-чтобы-совсем-взаимной неприязни.

— Значит, не выпускаю, — меж тем улыбается Стив и одним движением отрывает рыбине голову. Тони морщится при виде потянувшегося следом месива внутренностей и сбегает под предлогом поиска гарнира.

Орехов он не находит — не сезон, видимо, а в процессе сбора ягод умудряется так изорвать куртку, что жалеет об отсутствии брони. Ну, или Стива бы послал. Впрочем, когда он возвращается со свёрнутой из лопуховых листьев сумкой, полной почти чёрных блестящих ягод, от распяленной на прутьях над костром форели идёт такой аромат, что подвёрнутая лодыжка и исцарапанные по плечи руки мигом отходят на второй план.

— Ух ты! — восклицает Стив, заглянув в лопухи, а затем сразу же бросает Тони, чтобы порвать травы у края полянки.

Впрочем, долго это не длится: Стив возвращается, что-то старательно пережёвывая, сплёвывает зелёную, пропитанную слюнями массу в ладонь, а второй рукой тянет с Тони футболку.

— Эй! Сначала еда, потом голые обнимашки! — возмущается Тони, но не сопротивляется, и даже опускает лопуховую сумку с ягодами на траву перед собой.

— Я ничего такого не… — на миг смущается Стив, но быстро исправляется и уже привычно поднимает очи горе. — Царапины надо промыть и приложить подорожник. Но если тебе нравится истекать кровью, привлекая комаров…

При упоминании мелких гадостных вампиров Тони вспоминает, почему никогда не любил вылазки на природу. А заодно о том, что никакого репеллента он не взял.

Спустя десять минут всё ещё дрожащий после частичного купания в ручье Тони сидит на куртке, ест форель и почти урчит от удовольствия. Зелёная кашица, подсыхая на руках, стягивает кожу, но царапины уже не саднят. Форель — очень нежная, хоть и на удивление костлявая, а ежевика после неё кажется вкуснее шоколада и почти такой же вкусной, как сыр. И хотя несолёная рыба и сырые ягоды — слишком полезная и здоровая пища для привыкшего к бургерам и коле Тони, куртка поверх густой травы — не самая лучшая постель, а камин из потрескивающего костерка и вовсе никакой, Тони чувствует себя настолько уютно, что в итоге засыпает.

На следующее утро Тони чувствует себя на редкость отдохнувшим, и настроения не портит даже то, что Стив, принёсший его в кампус среди ночи на руках, получил за задание больше очков.


End file.
